pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miranda Barma
Miranda Barma (ミランダ バルマ Miranda Baruma) was the heir of the Barma family and the one who planned the Tragedy of Sablier. Plot Sablier Arc Before Lotti and Zwei left for Sablier, Lotti asked Vincent if he never went to Sablier because he had memories he didn't want to re-experience. This caused Vincent to remember 100 years ago and meeting with Miranda Barma... When Glen Baskerville, not being human, required a new body, he decided that Gilbert Nightray was the perfect specimen. He had planned to sacrifice Gilbert to the Abyss and take over his body with Raven as the given chain rather than Jabberwock. Miranda had found Vincent mourning the loss of his brother in the capital city of Sablier and she knew of how much Vincent would be willing to sacrifice just to retrieve Gilbert. Miranda approached Vincent and taught him the way to open the gateway to the Abyss and save his brother, not informing him of the consequences of being trapped inside Abyss when entering. When she left, Vincent completed the ritual and stopped Raven from transferring into Gilbert's body by opening the Abyss. When the door opened she was seen at the Baskerville mansion, found by Jack Vessalius and a Baskerville guard, who together questioned her on her appearance at the mansion. Shortly beforehand, Glen had threatened Jack as he was still angry about Lacie Baskerville being offered to the Abyss and Glen sent his Baskervilles, who are all loyal and hold no question to orders such as Lotti, Doug, Fang and Lily, to kill every single person in Sablier and destroy everything in sight. Miranda had let Vincent open the Door to Abyss and when the power of the Abyss exploded out, it dragged everything in Sablier inside the Abyss as the doors were not closed. Miranda Barma was most likely sucked into the Abyss as well in the chaos before the doors closed. Second Coming of Age Ceremony Arc After Isla Yura's Cult arrived in the ballroom and started their massacre, Vincet began having flashbacks of the Tragedy of Sablier. When Ada Vessalius came to help Vincent, he saw Miranda Barma instead, resulting in Vincent pushing Ada away, blaming everything that happened on her, believing that she was Miranda. Tragedy of Sablier Arc Miranda appears once again in Retrace LXVII. After Glen gave Jack a map of the Baskerville estate, Jack goes home to find Miranda covered in blood busy decapitating people. Jack tells Miranda that he'd finally seen the boy she had always talked about, causing Miranda to become ecstatic. She reminds Jack of how many times she's helped him to get him to where he is now, and her price for that is Oswald. Miranda hysterically states that she has to have Oswald by her side, and that she has to have his head. It was mentioned by Arthur earlier that Miranda had been introduced to Jack as a college graduate. Glen Baskerville revealed that the Barmas had recently lost a power struggle in their country, resulting in them being kicked out and Arthur Barma attempting to get closer to the Baskervilles. Description Personality Miranda Barma does not appear to be mentally stable. She is shown to often cut up bodies and decapitating them, keeping their corpses and severed heads as trophies. She is shown to be quite obessed with wanting Oswald's head by her side, making her personality match that of current day Demios. Her reasoning for wanting Oswald's head is unknown. Appearance Miranda had long, wavy, red-hair and the same eyes as Rufus. When she first appeared, she was dressed as a cloaked woman talking to Vincent and telling him the way to open the gate to the Abyss. Powers and Abilities *Sorcery (used rituals to control the powers of the Abyss) *Knowledgable of the Abyss Gallery 01 (1).jpg|Miranda offering Vincent her aid Miranda.jpg|Vincent hallucinates Miranda at the Second Coming of Age Ceremony Miranda's head obsession.jpg|Miranda's Head Obsession Chapter Appearences Trivia *When introduced in Chapter 39, the text ("The mumblings of a black snake setting up a sweet trap towards destruction") calls Miranda a "Black Snake". Intrestingly, Isla Yura, a relative to the Barma family in the next generation, is known as the "Venomous Snake". *It appears that Jack made a deal with Miranda in order to move up in the world so that he could meet Lacie once again. *Miranda's personality mirrors Demios' when she destroyed the 2nd Sealing Stone in Retrace XLIV: Dusty Sky and Retrace XLV: Queen of Hurts. *There is a strong possibility of her being Demios, having been turned into a chain if she had indeed been dragged into the Abyss, making the connection of hers and Vincent, even stronger. Category:Barma House Category:Female Characters Category:Characters